


From the ground up

by Motolo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motolo/pseuds/Motolo
Summary: Hinata-kun,” his voice was scratchy and harsh, and his skin crawled at his rasp. “Shouldn't you be in class with your friends?”Hinata turned towards him, letting out a strangled gasp and hands dropping the curtains to fall closed once again. The room was dark again, filled by the quiet, almost wheezing intakes of breath of Hinata and the calm ones of Rei.
Relationships: Aoi Hinata & Sakuma Rei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	From the ground up

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote anything in my entire life dont expect anything I thought about post Setsubun Hinata and had a bruh moment enjoy

The Light Music club is quiet at this time of the day. Rei knew he should be in class right now, but his head was pounding and his eyes burned every time he stepped out into the sunlight. He knew he just had to accept this was gonna be one of those days, where all he could do was sleep in his coffin, or rest with the curtains pulled tight in the light music club room, which was usually so lively with the twins’ constant bickering and Wanko’s dry remarks. 

Rei wasn't sleeping, not exactly- his eyes were closed, and his back leaned against a wall with his legs stretched out in front of him. If someone stepped into the room right now, he would certainly be mistaken for a creepy doll, or a statue, or even worse, a dead body. His mind was filled with these kinds of creepy, although funny, ideas. His thoughts wandered when he heard a door slam shut in the distance, and stomping of feet from the upper floor, then a loud voice booming from a classroom not far away. 

He just started to drift off again, lulled by the familiar sounds of his beloved school, when he heard the door of the club room burst open, only to be slammed shut. It was too sudden for him to figure out who it could be, and soon the room was dark again. Harsh breaths filled the space between him and the stranger, and Rei didn't have the strength to break the silence. 

He heard the other person walk around the room, kicking something with his foot, but not letting out a sound. Then he saw him fidget with the curtains, opening them just a little bit. A single ray of light pierced the room, hitting Rei in the face, and bringing Hinata's tear streaked cheeks into focus. 

For some reason, the sight filled Rei with the need to break the silence. 

“Hinata-kun,” his voice was scratchy and harsh, and his skin crawled at his rasp. “Shouldn't you be in class with your friends?” 

Hinata turned towards him, letting out a strangled gasp and hands dropping the curtains to fall closed once again. The room was dark again, filled by the quiet, almost wheezing intakes of breath of Hinata and the calm ones of Rei. 

Rei would joke about himself being a creature of the night, his eyes adapting quickly to the newfound darkness cast around them, but to be fair, he still struggled to see clearly. Yet, he was quick to move towards his dear child. He could make out the outline of Hinata’s body, rigid against the wall behind him, and his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. 

Rei didn't say anything, waiting for the sounds of Hinata's breath to die out, giving him a chance to collect himself. 

His child’s voice was as harsh as his when he finally found the strength to speak.

“Sakuma-senpai~ I should have known you were here as well. I don't think you should be telling me that, since you're not in class either.” He let out a silly laugh, his nails picking at the skin of his arms. 

Rei couldn't help but smile. “ I just knew you would have come here sooner or later. I was waiting for you- my next innocent victim, to feed off of you, of course.”

Hinata let out a dry chuckle, but didn't answer. The room was silent again. Rei could hear the familiar sounds of the school chattering around them. 

“Hinata-kun. Can I come closer?”

Hinata shook his head, nails digging harder into his skin and pulling at it, almost doubling over himself. The outside sounds were drowned again by his harsh breaths. 

Rei didn't say anything again, closing his eyes.

“Hinata-kun. Would you like me to leave?”

Hinata doesn’t answer. Rei waits for a response, but when it’s clear his child wasn't going to give one, Rei started to slide closer to the door to the room. His eyes were still closed, but he knew where to move. 

“Wait.” Hinata's voice broke the silence again.

Rei stopped, frozen in the middle of the room. He was like a ghost- he was there, but he also wasn't, and he could feel his consciousness starting to slip away, as if his soul was trying to pour out from his body, to get closer to Hinata. To calm him down. To take his bleeding heart in his hands and fix it. 

Because he was a saviour, that was his curse.

He heard Hinata shuffle his feet on the floor, little steps that brought him in front of Rei. He felt the fabric of his blazer shuffle, and in the silent room, it was as loud as a gunshot. Wet hands grabbed at his arms, searching for something to hold.

“Hinata-kun. Can I touch you?” Rei asked. 

Hinata nodded, and his forehead rested on Rei's chest, his running nose pressed close to his shirt. His fingers dug into Rei’s skin instead of his own, so Rei ignored the sting. Rei lifted up his arms, letting Hinata's fall limp against his side. 

“What happened? Can you tell me?” Rei ran his hands over his child's arms. The club room wasn't cold, and it was quite hot outside, but Hinata's skin still felt like ice when he touched him. 

He almost didn't catch the words, muffled against his shirt and quiet on their own. “I don’t know.”

Rei hummed, rubbing Hinata’s back, just like he did with Ritsu when he was little and he came running to him after a bad nightmare. Hinata was taller than his little brother, and he was standing still, frozen in place, his limbs locked close to him. Rei’s hand moved in circles against Hinata’s back, his other hand coming up to cup his head and bring him closer to him. 

The room was so, so quiet, and dark. He couldn’t hear a single thing coming from outside, so started to gently hum, a pointless tune without words, as he swayed on his feet, side to side, cradling Hinata closer, like he was his child, scared and lost, crying after a nightmare he couldn't remember. 

He could feel his shirt getting wet; Hinata wasn't one for crying, that was Yuuta. Crying made Hinata uncomfortable, and he would be angry with himself and impossible to reason with. But he was growing up, and it was Rei’s role as their guardian to help his young one grow into a strong, beautiful, unique individual. 

“No one is watching, okay? No one will see. You can let go, my sweet child.”

Hinata nodded again, his breath seizing up, arms finally coming up to wrap around Rei's middle. Rei let out a long, steady breath, hugging him closer and leaning his head on the top of Hinata's.

“It's just me. I'm here with you. You can let go, Hinata.”


End file.
